


Lazy Sunday

by MariaSpade



Series: PruAus Drabbles [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaSpade/pseuds/MariaSpade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, sometimes Gilbert allowed himself to indulge in lazy Sundays with the man he loves most. (Parts of a series but does not have to be read that way.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Sunday

It was that kind of Sunday. The kind that made Gilbert skip church- which he would make sure to feel guilty about later, but now, well, there was a buzzing in his mind, a warm, content buzzing that made it so hard to think about guilt.

Guilt was not an emotion for this Sunday morning. This Sunday morning was a morning for warmth, and happiness, and the pure bliss of satisfaction and being tangled in the sheets with a man you loved. It was a Sunday that started slow and promised to be slow for the remainder of the day. Besides, it was already half past ten, the next service was in half an hour, and there was no way Gilbert would be able to untangle himself from the sheets, shower, and get dressed and down to church in a half hour at the rate he was going.  
There was a shift next to him, followed by a soft groaning noise. Ah, yes. Roderich would sleep in until the early afternoon if he was allowed to. He could be so lazy, and on a guilt-free, lazy Sunday morning, Gilbert felt he would be disgusted at being awake as early as ten thirty. Some Sundays, just to spite him,Gilbert would make as much noise as possible while getting ready for church to disturb Roderich’s slumber. Some Sundays, like the ones around Christmas and Easter and other holidays, he even prompted Roderich to come to church with him. Roderich was never happy with this. He groaned and whined and complained, he dragged his feet, but in the end, he came to church with Gilbert. Gilbert had only gone to Synagogue with Roderich a few times. It was hard to pay attention when the proceedings in Synagogue were so different than what he was used to in Mass, but he supposed Roderich felt the same way about Mass. 

It would be too difficult to get to church this morning anyway. Half the battle would be getting out of bed. Roderich was heavier than he looked, Gilbert would grant him that much. He slept like a rock. And on most Sunday mornings, he slept like a rock right on top of Gilbert, and today was no different than the countless other Sundays he would normally poke and prod Roderich until he rolled off Gilbert and the Prussian was able to get up and ready for church on time. But not today. Today he would indulge himself. Today he would skip Mass in favor of the weight and warmth of pale, smooth skin pressed against his own. Today he would skip Mass in favor of his fingers in dark, chocolatey brunette hair, moving through the strands slowly, watching them move between his fingers. Today, he would skip Mass in favor of even the limp member pressed against his own, the laziness that came with their late morning/early afternoon kisses, those ones that usually moved into lazy touches, and those touches always, always moved south and steady and warm and on those lazy late mornings/early afternoons they would be rolling in the sheets with nothing but soft laughter between them until their bodies were spent and they’d made a sticky mess on their bed. Some of those days Roderich would give up at this point, and he would prod Gilbert to get up so he could put their sheets through the wash. Sometimes Gilbert got really lucky, and they would roll over to the other side of the bed, who ever’s side was still clean, and Roderich would lie his head on Gilbert’s chest and they would take a nap. 

Waking up before Roderich on this lazy Sunday Gilbert wondered what sort of lazy day they would have today. He supposed he would have to wait a few hours for Roderich to rouse himself enough to decide. But with warm, pale, smooth skin beneath his fingertips, the way Roderich’s back moved with each breath, the warmth as he breathed out his nose and onto Gilbert’s chest, and the warm light that managed to beat through their curtains drawn over the window, Gilbert knew he would have no problem waiting here those few hours. He had nothing to worry about. Perhaps next Saturday Roderich would even indulge him and skip Synagogue and allow Gilbert to have the pleasure of another lazy late morning/early afternoon. They had all the time in the world to decide.


End file.
